


Fic Ideas Part 3: Electric Boogalee

by Roselily2006



Series: Fic ideas [3]
Category: Video Blogging RPF
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-20
Updated: 2020-12-20
Packaged: 2021-03-10 20:48:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 48
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28203396
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Roselily2006/pseuds/Roselily2006
Summary: The next part of transferring my tumblr fic posts to ao3!Again, these were originally made before Logstedshire's destruction, so they may not be canon-compliant.
Series: Fic ideas [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2062488
Kudos: 3





	Fic Ideas Part 3: Electric Boogalee

Tommy, due to lack of sleep, passes out in the forest. Who finds him and takes him in? Your choice.

[This idea](https://archiveofourown.org/works/27588010?view_adult=true) but with Dream instead.

Skeppy’s thoughts as he’s trapped with the Crimson. For extra angst, have his thoughts right after being freed and seeing everyone’s reactions.

**Author's Note:**

> Once again, please link me to any fics you make using these ideas.


End file.
